1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a warning triangle structure, and more particularly to a warning triangle includes three board bodies assembled with each other. Each of the board bodies has a first face and a second face, which together define an internal cavity. Light sources and light guide strips for guiding light are disposed in the cavity. Stands are rotatably connected with the board bodies, whereby the warning triangle can be completely collapsed to minimize the volume of the warning triangle. In addition, the warning triangle is operable in accordance with the requirement of energy saving.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional warning triangle is composed of three board body units, which are assembled with each other to form a triangular body. Reflection boards are disposed on the surfaces of the board body units to achieve a warning effect for the rearward vehicle drivers. An improved warning triangle structure is provided with multiple light-emitting components (such as bulbs and LEDs), which are disposed in the board body units for emitting light. The light-emitting components are connected to cells or a power supply.
For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 94212379 discloses a vehicle-used warning triangle and Taiwanese Patent No. 96208773 discloses a breakdown warning triangle. It is well known by those who are skilled in this field that such warning triangle is provided with multiple continuously arranged light-emitting components mounted on the board body units for achieving clearer warning effect. The light-emitting components are connected to a power supply. In use of the conventional warning triangle, not only more power is consumed, but also the light is simply emitted from single side of the warning triangle. Moreover, the conventional warning triangle has relatively complicated structure and it is troublesome to assemble the conventional warning triangle. As a result, the manufacturing cost of the conventional warning triangle is higher.
In addition, it is a critical issue how to pivotally connect the board body units with each other. The board body units of the conventional warning triangles are provided with projection plates and insert ion holes or tenons and mortises or pin members and sockets or slide blocks and slide rails for connecting the board body units. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 88204110 discloses a warning triangle structure, Taiwanese Patent No. 85220185 discloses a vehicle breakdown warning triangle structure, Taiwanese Patent No. 86208166 discloses a warning triangle structure, Taiwanese Patent No. 89201035 discloses a vehicle-used warning triangle engagement structure and Taiwanese Patent No. 96204935 discloses a warning triangle structure. Basically, these warning triangles are designed with connection structures for fixedly assembling the board body units with each other in emphasis on the use of the warning triangles. Therefore, when not used, some conventional warning triangles cannot be fully collapsed due to the pivot structures such as the projection plates, the tenons and the pin members between the board bodies. As a result, such warning triangle will occupy much room when stored. Some other conventional warning triangles are even designed with fixed structures that cannot be collapsed.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide an improved warning triangle structure in which the light-emitting components can emit light in accordance with the requirement of energy saving. Moreover, the warning triangle has simplified structure and is manufactured at lower cost. In addition, the warning triangle can be easily operated and fully collapsed to minimize the volume for easy storage.